House Rules
by Valerie Metzger
Summary: Valerie Metzger and her brother had a pretty awsome job. They are the medical service on the Red team. what happens when someone falls for his sister and how will it effect the waythings work at base. Read to find out. My first fanfic give it a shot ok?


Chapter 1: At the start

It was always fun too watch the Blu and Red teams fight to the death. Rooting for you favorites cry when they "die". considering technology was so good these days they don't die easily, it hasn't happened for a long time. Until today it was a normal battle today, everyone was on their best game. Today Bul was defending their briefcase while Red was out too get them.

Soldier was doing his Rocket jumps across to the door too the main field and lands near Medic, who was uberchargeing Heavy. Scout runs up to the left opening. Sniper was a the right roof access and all of the rest where still in the back getting themselves geared up.

Their was 12 minutes left till Bul was done getting set up.

Valerie stares at the holoscreen in her room and clicks on the Snipers camera. He was her favorite. He was talking to himself, "Bloody Dustbowl again we played this field last game..." he says angry for the repet. Valerie sighs, "I know what you mean love." she says as she stares at the Australian.

Valerie turns on her Blu team Holoscreen too see what they were planning on doing. She sees that Pyro was at the red doors taunting Scout who was about to blow a fuse.

The Administrator comes on the com "30 seconds and counting" she says. Valerie returns her attention on the Red Sniper still keeping the Blu spy on the other screen so she knows if hes gonna try anything.

The Battle begins and ends so fast when Red team wins but all of the news where on booming in the room with the Red Medic getting treated by the Blu one. Valerie was not on her chair but in her car driving way too fast. 'Hang in there you ass.' she thinks to herself as she drives to the airport.

On the plan many people were freaking out as they watch the Blu team help the Red. Valerie in tears with fangirls. But they saw how differently unset she was with this. "Girl cool it you're gonna get yourself sick." one of them says to her. "ya don't be too obsessive over him!" another says looking like she was overly possessive of him to.

'They don't get it now do they!' Valerie thinks to herself trying very hard to stop crying.

Off of the airplane you hear many fangirls and cops outside. "Miss Metzger, we'll get you over as soon as possible." the sharif says too Valerie. "thank you Mike." She says with a sad smile.

Sniper was there to greet you.

"Its been far too long little Joey" He says giving me a hug and I couldn't hold it in anymore and start to cry.

"It ok lets go ok." He says and grabs her hand.

They get his van and buckle in and follow the police cars helping them get past traffic and into the desert.

15 minutes away from the bases Valerie speaks up "I should have never left you guys, I knew better not too and then this would have been a lot more simple." she says getting choked up on the last words.

"Joey he'll be fine, and happy too see you when he first awakes." he says giving me a reassuring look and turns back to9 the road.

The rest of the way was in silence.

They get out of the van and Valerie sprints to the Blu medical bay.

~Valerie's pov~

Everything was slower now as I waited in the bright white room as Blu nurses walked past me and gave me nasty looks. I'm a Red after all.

I knew something bad would happen if I left my Brother. Something always does to us if we're apart too long, That happens too all twins right.

My thought process went numb when I hear the Blu Medic yelling with an alarming beep coming from a machine.

I couldn't stand it anymore he was dieing and I know how to save him and I run into the room with many medical devices and straight to work alongside the Blu medic which doesn't question me and backs up for me too work. The machine gets back to a steady rhythm.

I turn look at the Blu medic "Do it...save him now, NOW!" Yell at him because I see the hesitation in his face and he gets back to work.


End file.
